morrisdancingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Morris-spotter/Test
Might have possibilities... I think I'd like a one-row-per-event format better. Question is, is this a useful thing? I would think sides that are going to these events know about them and sides that aren't wouldn't care... individuals who want to go check out some morris dancing might be interested, but are there enough of them around, who are willing to come to this site and scroll through a list of events looking for one in their area, to make it worth doing? And if so there needs to be a way for them to get specifics -- like a link to a web site detailing the event. Or I suppose if there are events that are soliciting interested sides, that could be another use for such a listing. I don't know how many such events there'd be... most morris events I know of tend not to solicit inquiries. So I'm less than certain about the utility. But that doesn't mean there is none. Anyone else have comments? Add them here. -- Rsholmes 21:45, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :One row per event sounds good, except that there would have to be a link from each event to sources of further information: precise locations(s), timings etc. In the absence of a central list of events (hosted by one or more of the morris organisations, maybe?) the only sources of information are the sides' own web sites, and occasionally MDDL. As for searching for events in a particular area, I think the list should be divided geographically. Not sure how fine- or coarse-grained the division should be though. :As you say, morris sides wouldn't be interested in this list. I imagine that the benefit would be to people (i.e. members of the public) who want to attend morris performances and who would currently have to trawl through dozens of web sites on a regular basis to find accessible events. That's what I've been doing for the past few years. It has been suggested in the past that a central list of forthcoming events should be created, but to my knowledge nothing has come of it. It occurred to me that this site might be a suitable place for such a list. (Or not!) :Event organisers may not solicit inquiries, but they would surely appreciate larger audiences, wouldn't they? One hears of sides performing for "one man and his dog", which seems a pity if the reason is only lack of publicity. Given that morris dancing is an "English icon", it's surprisingly difficult (in my experience) to find opportunities to view this "icon" without quite a bit of research. You'd think there would be a better way, hence this idea. (However, considering that many sides' web sites are not kept up to date, what are the chances that they'd update a central list as well as their own site? Ho-hum.) I'd like to see more opinions too. Morris-spotter 03:55, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::Another possible format: Forthcoming events ::(The Brighton link is for photos from 2002 but you get the idea. The vertical alignment would need work.) -- Rsholmes 14:45, 15 May 2006 (UTC) data entry Definitely needs a simple data entry form to ensure the links, etc work and encourage use. Alan. using a template I don't think wiki supports data entry forms as such, but it does have things called templates. Here's a first attempt, with each row generated by a template called "event". The format is: Replace each italicised placeholder with the corresponding information. For example: Plain text is fine, but you can enhance the entries by linking them to external web sites or to pages within this Morris Wiki. An external link is formed by enclosing the URL and explanatory text in square brackets, e.g.: Fault Line Morris which looks like this: Fault Line Morris Everything after the first space up to the closing bracket is displayed as text. Internal links (i.e. to articles within this wiki) use double square brackets, e.g.: Dr Turbervilles Morris resulting in: Dr Turbervilles Morris The list of sides can be comma-separated, or you can force a new line using the HTML line-break element . Comments within the tables, visible when you edit the page, tell you where to add new entries, and delete old ones. Morris-spotter 01:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) United Kingdom United States Hi, I am a new user. This type of a list would be of much interest to me. I am part of a newly forming side (yet to be named) in Tempe, Arizona. With our whole six dancers, we are trying to get out of the area and find out what other teams have done/ are doing, what is succesful, what their interpretations of traditions are etc. and are looking to travel to more ales and dance out days in the United States. Having the event and contact information, we would be able to at least introduce ourselves and see if attending would be a possibility. I think that it's a great way to open the community. Laurmaste